


Odd Matchings of Bears and Puppies

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Could you do one where your Oliver’s cousin(or sister) but Barry doesn’t know and gets jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Matchings of Bears and Puppies

It wasn’t really your fault that you were overly friendly. You had been that way since you were little. You wanted to befriend everyone and protect everyone. People had alternated between calling you mama bear and a cuddly bear but you were, oddly enough, always a bear.

You had moved to Central City on your own terms and nearly cut off (though it was unintentional) with your family. You had begun working at STAR labs for **the** Harrison Wells. You had to admit that he was certainly less charming in person than he was when he was on stage. He was grouchy and manipulative and if it weren’t for the few times that you’ve had seen him smile at your terrible jokes then you would’ve quit but you were sure he was a good person, **deep, deep** down.

The moment you had met Francisco (yes, you called him that) and Caitlin, you immediately befriended them which led to you three being a trio of dorkiness. With both you and Caitlin acting like the parents, Francisco joked that the two of you were his lesbian mothers.

You both looked at each other and rolled your eyes, an overgrown man was your child and then came Barry Allen. He was most certainly not what you were expecting, super speed and all but really- why would you expect that? Especially from a man who was always running late. Portraying traits of a teenager, he was most definitely adorable. When he acted his age? He made you swoon. He became the focus of the group though it wasn’t as though you minded. It gave you the chance to admire him while he was busy with his Flash stuff.

Of course, Francisco and Caitlin were observant enough to notice your crush on the new found member. They tried to get you two alone so many times. Forget that you don’t know the first thing about electrical circuits; Francisco sent you off with Barry to check them anyway. Barry was injured? Forget that you barely remembered your days in health class; Caitlin was suddenly busy with things and you were left with patching him up.

With a deep sigh, you rubbed your temples in circles. The two were giving you a headache with all of this. You had expected this from Francisco but not Caitlin. The boys were rubbing off on her. Hell, they somehow got Harrison (yes, he actually let you call him that) to, though it was rather begrudgingly, set you guys up on the occasion.

A deep voice came from behind you, startling yourself, “That was a pretty big sigh.”

You spun around quickly when it clicked, nearly falling flat on your face. The man laughed, catching you in his sturdy arms, “Woah there. Easy now.”

You laughed happily, wrapping your arms around him tightly, “Ollie! You’re here. I haven’t seen you in forever. You look wonderful! Why are you in Central City? How long are you staying? Why are you at STAR labs? It’s so great to see you!” You knew you were practically beaming at him since you had honestly missed seeing a family member after you moved. The two of you had your ups and downs but in the end; the two of you always treated each other like siblings.

A loud cough interrupted the two of you, making you slowly slip out of Oliver’s grasp. It was Barry. Oliver nodded at the scowling Barry solemnly, slipping back into his withdrawn personality. The two stared in silence before Oliver broke the gaze to turn towards you. His eyes softening, “I had some business here with Team Flash.. I was only going to stay for a day or two but now that I know that you’re here, I’ll stay longer so we can catch up. “

You smiled at him, “Great! Um well I’ll leave you to do whatever and I can go grab us some lunch?”

He nodded.

“Alright. See you in a bit. It’s great to see you again..“ You kissed his cheek.

Turning towards Barry, your cheeks flushed as you raised your hand awkwardly, “Bye, Barry..”

You sprinted out leaving the two alone. You cursed silently in your way to the nearest good diner. It was fine if it was anyone else but for some reason you were always shy around Barry and could never get close to him without being a fumbling mess. Hopefully Oliver, ever the keen one, would not notice your crush on Barry.

When you came back, Barry was glaring at Oliver who seemed like he couldn’t decide whether or not to smirk or scowl which made a rather odd expression. Harrison was rubbing his temples similarly to how you did earlier.

You waltzed up towards him, tapping him on the shoulder. He stiffened and turned towards you, relaxing when he recognized you, “Y/N, finally. Sort this out so we can get down to business.”

You stared at his figure as he walked away with no explanation on the situation. You looked back between the two boys before you walked towards Oliver, “Ollie, I got this for you. “

His gaze didn’t waver, ”Thanks, Y/N.”

Barry groaned loudly, “Ollie? Really?”

“So should I even ask why the two of you are having a staring match in the middle of the cortex?”

Slowly, Oliver’s lips turned into a proper smirk as he turned towards you, “Oh. Barry here was just telling me how deeply in love with you he was and now that he knew that I was in the picture, he doesn’t have a chance.”

Your eyes narrowed in suspicion before the vigilante grabbed the food and headed to where Harrison was.

He had to be lying. Barry was in love with you? There was no way that Barry was in love with you. There was absolutely no way.

Your jumbled, repeated thoughts were broken by the deep sigh behind you. You turns towards the speedster, your eyes softening at his nervous form.

“It’s true. I love you. But if you’re with Oliver then I’ll respect that. Even if he does have a stick up his -” You interrupted his words with a kiss. He froze, before wrapping his arms tentatively around your waist. The kiss was slow and not at all demanding. Barry, who was, you thought fondly, normally an eager puppy was anything but. The kiss was slow enough that you felt like the two is you were introducing each other all over again; time stopped and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you, Barry..”

He held you close and rested his head on yours.

“Also.. I hope you realize that Ollie is my cousin. We’re practically siblings!” You laughed while the brunet groaned loudly.

“Come on, Barry. You have to admit though.. Jealousy does sorta fit your personality..”

“How so?”

You giggled and tried to tell him in the nicest way, “You have this defeated puppy look on your face.”

“Why does everyone compare me to a puppy?” He sighed.

“Why does everyone always compare me to a bear?” You retorted.

He laughed, “Fair enough..”

With a kiss on your nose, he pulled you closer, “The bear and puppy. Huh? What an odd match we make.”

“But an oddly good match.”


End file.
